Conference Hall
This is the Conference Hall located inside Hope's Peak Academy. This is the location where Chapter 0's class trial will be hold, under the case of Sakuya's murder. Class Trial Prep Welcome to the introduction of the class trial, unofficially labeled as the Example Trial. Here you will be introduced on how the class trial system works on this Wikia after a murder has occurred and enough clues have been discovered during Investigation Mode. Skills This section details the skills you can unlock by buying them with Monocoins or Hope/Despair Shards. How do you obtain Monocoins, Hope and Despair Shards? By successfully finishing trials. Since this is the very first trial up to date, you will be unable to buy any skills for use during the trial. *'N/A': Enter trial with default stats of 5/5 Influence, available at Level 1 for 0 Monocoins. *'Dead': Must be picked if the student is deceased, and any other skills cannot be picked. Default stats are 0/0 Influence, available at Level 1 for 0 Monocoins. Participants This is where all the participants of this trial are listed. In the case of a suicide (and yes, that is a possible outcome), the victims and deceased people themselves are listed here as well. A student's Influence Bar marks their HP. In the middle of the trial, you can express an argument, and if someone disproves your argument with a Truth Bullet, you lose an Influence Point. You may regain Influence Points by expressing a beneficial statement in which another student can consent with your argument, at 1 Influence Point per consent. Once you've reached zero Influence Points, you will be unable to contribute to the trial unless someone restores your Influence with certain Skills. Alive *'Moshirige' **'Level:' 1 **'Influence:' 2/5 **'Skills:' N/A *'Natsuko' **'Level:' 1 **'Influence:' 5/5 **'Skills:' N/A *'Kaiba' **'Level:' 1 **'Influence:' 5/5 **'Skills:' N/A *'Kasuko' **'Level:' 1 **'Influence:' 5/5 **'Skills:' N/A *'Shoto Minami' **'Level:' 1 **'Influence:' 5/5 **'Skills:' N/A *'Hibiki Geijutsu' **'Level:' 1 **'Influence:' 5/5 **'Skills:' N/A *'Nagumo Komaeda' **'Level:' 1 **'Influence:' 5/5 **'Skills:' N/A *'Seijurou Akashi' **'Level:' 1 **'Influence:' 4/5 **'Skills:' N/A *'Ryouta Kise ' **'Level:' 1 **'Influence:' 5/5 **'Skills:' N/A *'Makoto Hanamiya' **'Level:' 1 **'Influence:' 5/5 **'Skills:' N/A Dead *'Sakuya' **'Level:' 1 **'Influence:' 0/0 **'Skills:' Dead Trial Preparation RP Area Kaiba enters the conference hall, expecting the other students to follow along. "This is where we'll be discussing the incident. We'll all be placed against one of the stands in the center of the room. So everyone, pick a stand." He then approaches one of the stands, and sets up a sign post with Sakuya's gray portrait on it with a cross over it. "Um... Why the need for the sign post?..." Kasuko nervously asks. "Don't you realize? We need to account for it possible being a set-up suicide attempt. While I'm sure there are a few ways of disproving it, we just have to make sure that this is what actually happens." Kaiba replies. Akashi stood on the stand, with no expression on his face. Kise and Makoto did jsut what Akashi did, except Hanamiya was still on his phone. Moshirige, Kasuko, Natsuko, Sho and Nagumo all move to their own stands as well. Hibiki looks to find a blank stand next to Kise. Walking over to it, he stands by the boy."I have a strong feeling this is going to be dark..." He says, blushing and looking at Sakuya's portrait. Kise glanced at te boy before smiling "I can tell you're a bit scared", he said as he sighed "You'll do fine, don't worry. Besides, we already know who the culprit is, so don't feel sad. I have a strange feeling about what will happen when we officially expose the culprit" "You know, huh? That makes me wonder what you discovered on the fourth floor." Moshirige asks. Sho has become impatient. "So what are you pi-faces waiting for? Let's get this trial underway." "Right. Let's do it." Nagumo says. "Here we go." Kaiba adds. "This is it..." Kasuko mutters. "Indeed." Moshirige agrees. Sho makes a sudden outburst. "CAN YOU IDIOTS JUST SHUT THE HELL UP AND DO IT ALREADY?! LET'S GO!" With this, Sho realized he made a slight comedic effect by saying that, but he didn't care. Hibiki looks at Sho, chuckling quietly."Sho is right, let's get this underway." He says, confidently. Class Trial: In Session This is it. This is finally the place where the trial begins. Before the trial starts, you are given a list of Truth Bullets that you've collected. Do your best to determine the murder weapon, cause of death, the location of the incident, and, most importantly... The murderer. Good luck during the trial. Truth Bullets All Rise! Welcome to the Example Trial. When a trial begins, a person can start out by asking a single question or review the current situation of the point of murder they are discussing right now, which must be written under a single line with your character. If you pose a question or a theory on what the murderer did in that situation, another character must answer the statement with a Truth Bullet. Use the template if you wish to deny someone's statement and select a Truth Bullet from the list above. If the person who proposed the theory or question is proven to be wrong, then his Influence decreases by 1. If you want to agree with someone's statement, you must use the template and select the appropriate Truth Bullet. In that case, the person who suggested the theory/question regains 1 Influence point, until their current maximum Influence point cap. If a or uses the wrong Truth Bullet, the template's user loses 2 Influence points. Once a student's Influence reaches 0 points, they will be unable to participate in the trial. Now that you've been introduced with the system, I wish you good luck in figuring out the trial. "Alright. First thing's first, we won't start assuming someone else is the murderer right from the get-go. It wouldn't even be fair, and some of us haven't figured out the whole story yet." Kaiba begins to explain. "So for now, I suggest that we begin by talking about the murder weapon. What do most of you think the weapon is?" Hibiki looks at him as if he was daft."Clearly the bloody survival knife...?" He says. "That's right. But can you tell us what purpose does the metal bat near her Sakuya's corpse hold?" Nagumo asks him. Hibiki thinks."Hmm....." He looks up."The bat couldn't have been the murder weapon, but it could have been used to break the Window." He says. "Exactly. That's what the primary use of the metal bat was for. Those window shards we found in both the classroom? The killer broke the window and spread some of the shards that fell through the window around Sakuya's corpse to believe that the whole murder took place in that classroom." Kaiba explains. "And then the murderer decided to bring the bat to the corpse to suspect it as a murder weapon." "The idiotic polynigmeon should've at least spread some blood around it to make it more believe... And even then, we'd disprove it with the autopsy report!" Sho laughs. "We do have a lot of evidence to spot out how the crime happened however" Kise said thoughtfully "We don't have a genuine evidence which can lead us to the murderer, unless....", he said staring at the phone "Unless we somehow manage to unlock this thing and find out who owns it. It can likely lead us to possible conclusion", Kise stared at Akashi "You've been a suspect once, so, Akashicchi, where is your phone?" Akashi sighed "You really do underestimate me", he said taking out his phone "Are we clear now?" Nagumo frowns as he thought to himself of the plan he initially wound up himself. He then starts thinking, "What are those two doing?... If they revealed the phone early before I could even ask the culprit if his phone is lost, then the initial plan to reveal the traitor is going to fail... Unless... Perhaps those two are planning something of their own accord, without telling us?..." He trailed off in thought before he shakes his head and begins to focus on the trial. Kasuko begins to mutter, "Hey... Isn't that phone--" "Leave that matter for later." Nagumo proclaims. "I propose that we talk about the true murder place as of now." Hibiki speaks up."It is safe to assume it was the bloody room correct?" He says."Since the room with the broken glass, and painted footprints was meant to be a distraction!" He says, looking around."What...What if it wasn't..." He thinks to himself. "Of course it was. If you remember what happened in the classroom with the broken window, Sho found a trash bin in which shoes covered in paint were disposed, along with multiple containers of face paint. This proves that the footprints were faked by the culprit, so that he would lead us to the fake crime scene." Nagumo consents. "But why would the murderer even leave behind that evidence in a trash bin, as you've just described?" Moshirige asks. "Good question." Kaiba says. "Does anyone have any ideas?" "This could lead to two theories", Kise explained "Either the culprit had lack of time, which could be plausible outcome, and left the shoes in the trashbin. Or, he wore them to distract the suspicion off him and to get them onto Akashicchi, seeing how it has same size as Akashicchi, and put them on the trashbin to further strengthen his point. And if we combine those two.... It could be that both have same size, he committed murder and dropped them on trashbin out of hesitation", he said smirking "After all, who would have calm mind and not be hesitated after committing a murder?" "Personally, I wouldn't believe that he'd try blaming Akashi. I doubt that the murderer actually ever met them, even if they were one of the freshmen like Hibiki and the rest of the group." Moshirige explains. "I'm personally going with the 'lack of time' theory." Sho brushes dust off his jacket as he says, "Why'd the pathetic yoctogram even try to make a diversion on the same floor as the actual room the murder took place? Sounds zetta retarded if ya ask me." "Let's overlook the evidence we have right now, then", Akashi stated "The culprit decided to attack the victim, they tried escaping them, and broke the window through the metal bat. That would explain the theory behind the metal bat, glass shard and open yet broken window. While our victim was escaping, the culprit used the Survival Knife to attack our victim, mostly killing her. The culprit then hesitated, and dropped those shoes in the trashbin out of hesitation. Those shoes had the size of 26 cm, and were covered in paint, I presume the culprit is a jester", Akashi knew the culprit was the actor - No, the Ultimate Actor - But decided to call it jester to make them not feel defensive. "That is what I have discovered, feel free to criticize me if I am lacking an information." "Hold on." Moshirige interfered. "While most of your information was correct, you mentioned that the victim was killed with the Survival Knife. That is, of course, a contradiction - as the real cause of death was falling, as stated in the Autopsy Report we got early on in the investigation, thanks to my little sister, Natsuko." He brings out the Autopsy Report, and shows a part mentioned in the report: Sakuya managed to live through the wounds she sustained from the stab markings, but died upon impacting the ground. "This means she endured them. She was most likely pushed out of a window." Hibiki speaks up."Hold on just a moment, if she was stabbed in a room of the far right of the fourth floor, how did she even GET to the room where she was 'pushed out' without blood going everywhere? The stab woulds were horrific, but she survived that, no? Wouldn't there be an abundance of blood in the room with the broken window, or at least in the hall?" He asks."It just seems suspicious...If you ask me..." He says, eyeballing Moshirige, without him noticing. "Oh come on you midget, it's simple." Sho looks at Hibiki. "The culprit murdered Sakuya inside the classroom with the open window. They never touched her anywhere outside that room." "Um..." Natsuko, Moshirige's sister, finally spoke out from her stand after being silent for the whole trial. "You g-guys... Keep mentioning a room with a broken window, a-and um... An open window... Are you saying there are two different classrooms?... I-if so... What did you find in each classroom?" "Welp, the trail a' footprints from the corpse lead to a damn classroom that obviously screams 'Hello fellow yoctograms, I'm here to distract you!', since that idiot left the evidence in the own classroom itself. You know, that face paint and shoes. The real crime scene was a few rooms after this classroom. The desks are as messy as trying to solve an Euler's identity. Plus there's blood everywhere, and a knife jammed in the floorboards there." Sho explained. "I still think the murderer's zetta retarded if he left the obvious distraction evidence in the broken window classroom." "As we've mentioned, it might've been because the culprit was in a hurry so that they won't discover the trial where Sakuya's corpse is leading from." Moshirige looks at Sho. "Bah, they were just too zetta slow that they couldn't find a good spot to hide them." Sho shrugs. "What about the phone we found on the crime scene?" Moshirige asks. "/We/ found?", Akashi interrupts just as mockingly as Moshirige "Suspicious phone? It seems someone made a slip up", he smirked "Allow me to explain. You, Moshirige, were with the Corpse the entire time we investigated, that's the first point. Secondly, you didn't partake in any of the investigation whatsoever. Lastly, I presume there must be another mysterious reason for you to be with the Corpse the entire time", he said as he glared "Precautions: 'I was shocked, so I stood there, silent' won't work on this scenario - It seems you're hiding something from us", Akashi glanced at Komaeda, then others, gesturing the sign of what would be 'let's proceed with the plan', before looking back at Moshirige, with a cold look on the face and with icy voice "Furthermore, none of us, I repeat, none of us told you about any kind of phone", he said glaring at his sister "No, she didn't either. I have been silently observing you ever since you apparently 'discovered' the Corpse, but that's besides the point", he said as he looked at him with a pity "Unless you have a reasonably fitting explanation, you're the Culprit. I am always right in the end, Moshirige", he said coldly, it appeared as his second, a lot cold personality broke free sometime in between, albeit shortly lived as he descended back to his former one. "N-Nyeh!..." Moshirige grunted. He found himself in quite a situation when Akashi bombarded him with so much evidence to make everyone believe he's the culprit. He then realized something and tried defending himself. "W-wait!... The only reason I b-brought it up is that you and Kise b-briefly pulled out a phone, a-assuming you found it there! Saying 'we' was just a g-grammatical error!..." It sounded as if Moshirige was a little desperate. When he was blamed, he couldn't focus and his serious focused voice deformed to a sort of snobby one. "N...Nyeeeh!..." "Hold on", Kise interrupted "As much as I agree with Akashicchi, what do you mean 'briefly pulled'? We never had any kind of phone to begin with. What would you say, 'grammatical error again'? Heh." "Furthermore", Akashi continued "Why did you hesitate so much when I talked about it?", he said as he opened Emperor Eye, and was able to see his hesitation, sweat, fear "You wouldn't be making such sounds and fumbling that much with words if my suspicion was incorrect", Akashi stated. "I guess we should reveal the phone." Nagumo says, before stretching his arm out, with a mobile phone in his hand. Kasuko and Natsuko both gasped at the sight of the phone. "T-...That model's..." "Yes, the same as Moshirige's phone." Kaiba explained. "The only explanation I can think of, is that this idiotic radian must a' dropped the phone in the room with the broken window, then realized he doesn't have that chunk a' circuits with him when he went back outside." Sho says. "You didn't think much through with what little time ya' had didn't ya', motherfactor?" He laughs maniacally. "B-but it isn't my phone!..." Moshirige explained. "I s-simply left mine at home, and that phone might as well be someone else's phone-- the true murderer's phone that might have done this!..." "I'm afraid not", Akashi protested "No one else here has similar phone than yours - Not even your sister. Looks like you're making desperate excuses". "Speaking of your sister", Kise stared at her "She wouldn't have gasped if it wasn't yours. Not only that, there is no one else under suspicion except you" Moshirige stutters. "B-but it probably had the same model as the killer! It's definitely n-not mine! It's coincidentally only the same model!..." Natsuko looks at him with a worried look and says "He's right... it's entirely possible that the phone model is coincidental... Does that mean that... his phone number...?" Kaiba boldly says. "Let's call Moshirige's phone to confirm this." He then looks at Kasuko and gestures her to bring out her phone. Kasuko, as instructed, pulled out her phone and began looking through her contacts list, before looking away while blushing lightly, and pressing the call button on one of her contacts. "..." After a short while passed, the phone that was found in the classroom with the broken window began to ring. Moshirige went pale with terror, becoming lightheaded at the very sound of the phone ringing, he let out a small "Nyeeeeh..." "Tsk...", Akashi looked at him with a look of disgust in his face "The Ultimate Actor.... You've gotta be kidding me". "Y-... You're lying!" Moshirige outbursts. "K-Kasuko probably called the wrong c-contact on the phone!" "One way to find out." Sho grins as he grabs Kasuko's phone out of her hands. "H-hey! Don't--!" Kasuko was embarrassed as Sho had her phone in his hands, and was blushing a lot with a slightly angered face. Sho began scrolling through Kasuko's call history, and saw that the very first phone number on the list... is called "Moshi-chan~ <33"... Presumably standing for Moshirige. "Moshi-chan, eh? You got a crush on that four-eyed radian?" Kasuko silently looks to the side all blushing, before saying "Um... W-well, i-it's just what I listed Moshirige as in my contact list!" "N-... Nyeh?" Moshirige squeals out. Hanamiya was apparently sleeping "Huh? This is still going on?", he asked with an annoyed look on his face "Just, lynch him already. Oi, Rige, speak up. What is the password?", he said rudely. "Nyeh?... What do you mean?" Moshirige asks. "The password to your phone's lock screen, naturally." Nagumo replies in place of Hanamiya. "We've already proven that it's your phone. You should simply hurry up and solve the lock screen." Nagumo glances at Moshirige's eyes. "Besides... We aren't going to kill you or anything brutal after this is all over. Trust me." He gives a smile, assuring that he'll keep Moshirige safe instead of letting him die. At worst, Moshirige would at least get a fine from the police department... What else is there? "Besides...", Akashi glared "If you don't tell us anytime soon, your end will be agonizing, in front of your sister, you don't want it, do it?", Akashi asked threateningly. At this point, you must drain the culprit's Influence to zero to make them admit defeat. Alternatively, the culprit can give up by confirming that he's the murderer and make his own Influence drop to zero. For this trial, we shall end it at that. But be careful with future trials, as people can deceive others by giving up when they aren't actually the murderer, and end with the whole cast being executed. Moshirige frowns looking down. "F-... Fine... You got me... I-I killed Sakuya..." Natsuko stares at her brother, almost scared stiff "M-Moshi... You couldn't have... Could you?..." "I-I'm sorry, but it's true..." Moshirige mutters in reply. He slowly grabs his phone and unlocks it. "The proof is here... With all the pictures I've taken of her d-during the act..." He showed everyone the gallery app on his phone, and it was filled with pictures of a bloody Sakuya struggling to crawl out of the classroom, with Moshirige's bloody knife in shot. There was also a picture where Moshirige held Sakuya down against the frame of the window with his foot, though no real shots of Sakuya after that. He must have shunted her out of the window after that. "T... That's... Just too cruel..." Kasuko mutters. "What confuses me is his motive. What made you do it, Moshirige?" Nagumo asks him. Sho grins before saying "Maybe he had some sorta murder fetish?" He then proceeds to laugh maniacally. "N-nyeh! I didn't have a choice! Someone forced me to do it!..." Moshirige outbursts. He silently mutters to himself "T-the pictures are just a souvenir I g-grabbed for myself..." "Hah! I totally called it!" Shoto beings to laugh again. Kaiba replies to Sho in a prideful upperclassman way. "Save it for later, rookie. We must still vote on who to murderer is, just to make it clear." He spreads out pieces of paper across all the stands in the conference hall. "W...Why vote when I've already said I did it?..." Moshirige mutters. "It's to see if anyone else has objections, isn't that correct?" Nagumo deduces. "If someone votes for a person other than who the majority considers the 'culprit', - in this case, Moshirige - they could explain their reasoning as to why they think another person fits their position as the murderer." "That is correct. I guess there are no objections to start the vote already?" Kaiba asks for confirmation. "I'm fine with it," Akashi spoke "If someone made him do it, he should tell us now", he said as he began placing his vote along with Kise and others. Seemingly, a majority of the people - that is Shoto, Kasuko and Kaiba - voted on Moshirige straight away. Nagumo and Moshirige seem to have hesitated a little at first, before passing their papers over to Kaiba - both of which are voted to Moshirige as well. The only people left are Hibiki and Natsuko. Natsuko seems to struggle quite a bit, knowing that Moshirige, her own brother, murdered one of the students... that is, presumably speaking. She seemingly wept a few tears, before passing the paper over to Kaiba... with a single tear drop marked on the paper, you can see Moshirige's name on it. "Well, well, looks like all the votings fall against you eh?", Hanamiya said with a smirk whilst everyone else were shaking in terror - some being uneasy over the situation "Oi, clown, get this over with already!" "R...Right..." Moshirige mumbles. "I admit to my sins... I'm just worried about what'll happen from here on..." "I'm guessing the cops are gonna come and lock 'em up." Shoto yawns, leaning against his stand. "No. That isn't what he's worried about." Nagumo barges in. "Moshirige could not have committed this on his own accord, I'm fairly certain about that. Judging from his behaviour, he is surely not the type to do such a psychotic thing if it was on his own free will... Yes, he is the perpetrator. But as I said, he was manipulated." "You seem highly intuitive, Nagumo... for a first year that is..." Moshirige mumbles. "Then... Who made you do this?..." Kasuko asks. "..." Moshirige stays silent. Hanamiya interrupted "Quit making conspiracies it's obvious that he's the sinful murderer who killed someone for his own.... 'fetish'?", he'd say rudely "That is unexcusable." "You do have something to say, don't you Moshirige-san?", Kise said calmly "You're worried about her too", he said looking at his sister. Natsuko silently gazes at Moshirige. It's easy to assume that she seems worried. "I...it was a monochrome bear..." Moshirige mutters. As soon as he heard it, Shoto starts shouting at him. "Oh, give up already! We already know it's for your own damn fetishes, not a random bear you just mentioned!" "Hmm." Nagumo already seems to be thinking over this situation. While some people might think that Moshirige is saying some delusional lies, Nagumo is considering his statement and believing in what he says. Hanamiya appeared to be sitting somewhere aside, resting his legs on a desk without caring about situation "Wake me up once this peasant is gone" ".... I'm abstaining on this", Kise said. Akashi thought over what he said for a while, but shrugged it "You were the murderer, that's certain. Monochrome bear, you say", he spoke "It sounds stupid and unbelievable, but not something I can disregard. Of course the nervousness can't drive you to randomly say that", Akashi spoke, abstaining but believing that this case has something related to a bear of sort. "I-I'm not exaggerating..." Says Moshirige. As the Ultimate Actor, he may be fooling them with some kind of trick, he couldn't concentrate on that right now... Perhaps he was so desperate that he said the first thing that came into his mind? Or was he dead-on serious? As if on time... A grenade full of sleeping gas flew into the room. Since it set off, all the students in the room lost their consciousness and collapsed one by one. Faintly, a slightly cheesy voice lets out a laugh... "Upupu... He wasn't joking~" It didn't affect Hanamiya all that much as he appeared to be sleeping already, although he did cough a few times as sleeping gas burst and surround the entire area, but kept on sleeping. Whilst Kise appeared to have some trouble, he was brought down to one knee coughing "Who.... is that", he said as he forced himself to maintain his consciousness, putting his hand on his nose and trying to approach for a light he was seeing, fairly crawling on ground towards it "..... Guys?" Akashi tried to play dead and just lie down on the ground as soon as sleeping gas surrounds, seemingly appearing as if he was the first one to fall. He then used his cloth to cover his nose and keep in his breath, the area looked rather foggy. Not to mention that he was feeling side effects of it too, but maintained consciousness for a bit longer to at least get a glimpse of the bear. "Kise... Don't barge in", he thought to himself. "There's no use struggling, you're going to lose consciousness anyways." The bear grinned. "And from then, you're going to feel the absolute despair taking over you... Upupupu..." The bear chuckled again as he waits for the last three to lose consciousness. "Kise no!", Akashi spoke as he saw Kise desperately barge in for the shadow and manages to get on his feets but fells in front of the shadow's shoes "I... I'm sorry, I couldn't make it, Akashicchi", he said as he looked back at him, before falling unconscious. It's been 30 minutes since sleeping gas was first blown. Akashi would feel his hands shake "Dammit... I'm perfection, I can't fall here now... This sleeping gas can't stop me, I must find who the person behind mask is... Dammit Nagumo, if only you countered, this would've been a lot more easier" Akashi thought to himself as his eyes flashed red for the final time, as though blood started to get to his vessels. He tried to walk desperately towards the bear. It appeared though as if he has gotten so weak that even one blow can render him unconscious "Almost there... Just a little bit more", he said as he creeped out for the bear. Rough stomping can be heard from the background, presumably coming from outside the Conference Hall. It has been ensuing for quite a while as Akashi was struggling to stay awake. The bear was literally sitting on his own lounge chair that he put up while waiting for the redhead to go down. "My, you're a persistent fella. I guess I'll just have to bop you on the head to make you go unconscious." He then takes out a miniature ball weighing in at about a kilogram, complete with his own design, apparently called a MonoBall™. He simply throws it at Akashi's head from his lounge, which would be enough force to make him go unconscious. Thuck! Ting! An absolutely silence was driven throughout the room as the ball hit Akashi, with the room full of what appears to be bodies and nothing. Everyone, including Akashi were unconscious. "Alright~! Now that everyone's unconscious, I think it's time to get the show underway!" The bear says. "Upupupupu~!" No one besides the bear knows what would happen afterwards, they all disappear from the hall an hour from then on. Class Trial: END *'Nagumo Komaeda' - Alive - 500 XP, 75 Monocoins *'Shoto Minami' - Alive - 500 XP, 75 Monocoins *'Seijuro Akashi' - Alive -500 XP, 75 Monocoins *'Ryouta Kise' - Alive - 500 XP, 75 Monocoins *'Makoto Hanamiya' - Alive - 500 XP, 75 Monocoins *'Hibiki Geijutsu' - Alive - 500 XP, 75 Monocoins *'Moshirige' - Missing - 0 XP, 0 Monocoins *'Kasuko' - Missing - 0 XP, 0 Monocoins *'Natsuko' - Missing - 0 XP, 0 Monocoins *'Kaiba' - Missing - 0 XP, 0 Monocoins *'Sakuya' - Dead - 0 XP, 0 Monocoins In addition, all characters gain 1 Hope Shard. END of Chapter 0 Category:RP Locations Category:Class Trial Locations Category:Chapter 0